


And Poof, The Stress Is Gone

by orphan_account



Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust is a Fluffy Whore, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Morning After, Top Angel Dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Husk can smell the sex in the air
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572817
Comments: 4
Kudos: 233





	And Poof, The Stress Is Gone

Angel lead the way out if the bedroom, pig on leash to head down to the gardens while Alastor followed at a more sedate pace, grin still plastered on his face but there was a certain relaxedness to his gait, a softness where he used to be tense in his jaw and as he passed Husk it became apparent why.

The deer had gotten laid.

And indeed he had, but what Husker couldn't smell was that Alastor hadn't been the one pulling the ropes in last night's show. He'd been stressed and high-strung and then his sweet fluffy whore had helped him relax, massaging and rubbing his back which had lead to Alastor giving up the power for the night. Letting Angel take charge had helped him unwind.


End file.
